


От А до Я

by Elga



Series: Про Эрика, Чарльза и котят [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студенческое модерн!АУ, где Чарльз по-прежнему учится на психолога, Эрик по-прежнему в него влюблен, а у них дома по-прежнему ужасно много котят. Продолжение фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/217390">«О чае, котятах и любви»</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	От А до Я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ABC Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217390) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



> Большое спасибо **Toffana** за беттинг!

**Самое важное**

Чарльз и Эрик — лучшие друзья. Они учатся в Гарварде и живут в огромной квартире Чарльза, вместе с его сестрой и целой армией котят, которых Чарльз подобрал на улице, ведь они милые и пушистые, а Чарльзу нравится все милое и пушистое. Поэтому весьма удивительно, что ему нравится Эрик, который совсем не милый и уж тем более не пушистый, но Эрик не жалуется. Недавно они наконец-то стали встречаться, и друзья, узнав об этом, удивились — все считали, что они вместе с первого курса.

**Брат**

Однажды вечером Рэйвен говорит, что идет на свидание с Хэнком. Чарльз тут же превращается в гиперзаботливого старшего брата, заявляет, что Рэйвен еще слишком юна, что между ними слишком большая разница в возрасте, и спрашивает, уверены ли они в своих чувствах. Рэйвен закатывает глаза и говорит, что, в _отличие от некоторых_ , ей не нужны годы, чтобы понять, что ей кто-то нравится. А еще не надо бесед о безопасном сексе, ведь стены в квартире тонкие, и прошлой ночью она услышала предостаточно. Эрик посмеивается в салфетку. Рэйвен так и продолжает встречаться с Хэнком.

**Кофе**

Эрик любит кофе больше, чем чай, и иногда это становится проблемой — Чарльз превращает в чай все, что его окружает. Утром Эрик ищет кофе и в конечном итоге обнаруживает три разных сорта чая, чайные пакетики и даже жуткий быстрорастворимый чай, который никто не любит, и только кофе нигде не видно. Не знай Эрик Чарльза так хорошо, он бы подумал, что тот делает это со злым умыслом, чтобы подсадить его на чай. Но еще рано, хочется спать, поэтому Эрик сдается и позволяет Чарльзу налить себе чашечку «Эрл Грей». Чуть позже он находит кофе в другом шкафу.

**Решения**

На весенних каникулах Чарльз решает куда-то съездить. И, только прикинув маршрут, рассказывает о своих планах Эрику. Эрика бесит, когда Чарльз принимает такие решения без него, ведь поездка за границу — одна из тех вещей, которые он никогда не сможет себе позволить без Чарльза. Но когда он объясняет это Чарльзу, тот бледнеет и отвечает: «Прости» и «Если не хочешь, можем остаться дома и смотреть с кошками телик». И Эрик понимает, что он поедет туда, куда скажет Чарльз.

**Европа**

В конце концов, они решают отправиться в Европу. Франция, Бельгия и Германия — Чарльз хочет увидеть все. Эрику по-прежнему неловко, что Чарльз оплатил его авиабилет, а Чарльз сообщает, что слегка подзабыл немецкий и Эрик, если уж так хочет быть полезным, может помочь ему попрактиковаться. Это довольно глупо, ведь Эрик видел, как он читает «Критику чистого разума» Канта в оригинале, и его немецкий безупречен. Но польза от уроков тоже есть: когда Эрик впервые слышит, как Чарльз говорит по-немецки, то не может сдержаться, толкает его на диван и нежно целует.

**Полет**

По пути в Париж они попадают в зону турбулентности. Загораются лампочки «Пристегните ремни», и пассажиры, пересмотревшие фильмов-катастроф, борются с тошнотой и впадают в панику. Чарльз украдкой бросает взгляд на Эрика. Эрик спрашивает: боится ли он летать, а Чарльз отвечает, что нет. Эрик тоже не боится, и это плохо, ведь в противном случае он с чистой совестью мог бы взять Чарльза за руку. Но Чарльз, подумавший о том же, смущенно улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы. 

**Путеводитель**

Чарльз везде таскает с собой путеводитель. На страницах много заметок, написанных аккуратным почерком Чарльза. На страницы с самым интересным Чарльз клеит стикеры: зеленые — для замков, синие — для церквей и так далее. По мнению Эрика, чтобы увидеть всё, им потребуются или сверхспособности, или машина времени, или и то и другое, но он ничего не говорит, а просто позволяет Чарльзу абзац за абзацем читать ему вслух историю Нотр Дама — с двенадцатого века до наших дней.

**Жара**

Сегодня слишком жарко. Эрик вообще не знает, как ему удалось все утро следовать за Чарльзом и не рухнуть в обморок. Даже Чарльз не такой шустрый, как обычно; тыльной стороной ладони он утирает пот со лба и тщетно пытается взбодриться чтением путеводителя. Эрик до минимума урезает их экскурсию по центру Мюнхена и тащит Чарльза в ближайшее кафе-мороженое. Они сидят на веранде, за столиком, куда не падают лучи удивительно жаркого для этого времени года солнца, и Эрик изо всех сил пытается не отвлекаться на то, как Чарльз ест свое фисташковое с фундуком мороженое.

**Намерения**

Когда, официально став парой, Чарльз и Эрик отправляются в Уэстчестер, миссис Ксавьер спрашивает Эрика о том, какие у него намерения. Она именно так и говорит: «намерения», будто они — герои исторической мелодрамы, Чарльз — невинная институтка, а Эрик прячет на чердаке чокнутую жену. Подтвердить благородность своих намерений Эрик не может, особенно после того, как соблазнил Чарльза, но и Чарльз в плане соблазнения не сильно от него отстал. Но так как матери своего парня об этом не расскажешь, Эрик просто говорит миссис Ксавьер, что любит ее сына.

**Ревность**

Чарльз даже не осознает, какая он все-таки кокетка. Все происходит само собой. Они с Эриком заходят в кафе, а он приваливается к прилавку, делая заказ, и хлопает ресничками, и улыбается симпатичной бариста, и восхищается ее рыжими волосами. Эрик старается не ревновать, ведь Чарльз всегда такой, но иногда бариста флиртует в ответ, и тогда Эрик не может сдержаться. Он подходит к Чарльзу вплотную, властно обнимает его и сердито ворчит, пока бариста спешно не приносит им кофе.

**Котята**

Несколько счастливых месяцев проходят без прибавлений в их огромной кошачьей армии — возможно, Чарльз по-прежнему винит себя за, что Шоу чуть не оторвал Эрику руку, но Эрик уверен, что на пяти кошках Чарльз не остановится. И через некоторое время Чарльз приносит домой еще двух: оба обманчиво маленькие, милые и мягкие. Хавок испытывает мебель на прочность своими маленькими коготками, а Банши — их барабанные перепонки и глубину сна, мяукая в любое время дня и ночи.

**Привязанность**

Эрик не понимает, почему все думают, что он любит кошек. Он едва их выносит. И уж тем более не хочет еще больше котов. Спасибо, увольте. Эрик подкармливает их тайком, но когда коты пытаются добиться его внимания при Чарльзе, он раздражается с видом: «Прости, Мойра, я заглажу свою вину, когда рядом не будет Чарльза, тогда мне можно будет поиграть с собой, не рискуя своей репутацией засранца, и ни один милый котенок, даже такой милый, как ты, не сможет ее подмочить». Но Чарльза такими фокусами, конечно, не проведешь.

**Злодей**

Шоу — исключение. Эрик старается подружиться с ним, но Шоу норовит вцепиться ему в лицо каждый раз, когда Эрик оказывается поблизости, поэтому ничего не выходит. Чарльз утверждает, что Шоу такой же чувствительный, как Эрик, а тот не понимает, что такого натворил и почему Чарльз сравнивает его с котом-убийцей. Он уверен, что Шоу прикидывается милым перед Чарльзом, скрывая свои злодейские замыслы. Он приглядывает за Шоу, чтобы убедиться, что Хавок и Банши не попали под его дурное влияние.

**Природа**

Чарльз очень ревностно относится к защите окружающей среды. Для походов в магазин у них есть специальные эко-пакеты, а бумажный, пластмассовый, стеклянный и металлический мусор они отправляют на вторичную переработку. «Люди за этичное обращение с животными» должны вручить им почетный значок за то, что они берут к себе каждую бездомную кошку в Америке. Чарльз покупает только органические товары и отчитывает Рэйвен за лак для волос. Эрику по большей части наплевать на природу: он по привычке покупает то, что дешевле, и говорит Рэйвен, что без косметики ей лучше, но она вольна выглядеть, как хочет. Чарльз хмурится, но в конце концов бросает попытки его переубедить.

**Собственность**

Удивительно, но люди считают, что коты принадлежат Эрику с Чарльзом. Не лично Чарльзу. Не Чарльзу, Эрику и Рэйвен — ведь все-таки Рэйвен с ними живет, она придумала большую часть кличек и выкладывает фото в твиттере. В конце концов, Эрику пришлось смириться и принять половину ответственности за кошачью армию на себя; Чарльз, правда, настаивает, что это не армия, а семья, однако Эрик возражает, что с помощью этих котов можно захватить мир и установить на земле великодушную диктатуру под началом Чарльза.

**Фотографии**

Рэйвен любит фотографировать и фотографирует буквально все: Мойру, свою комнату, туфли, Азазеля и Эмму, кексы, дождь, небо после дождя, Риптайда и себя. А в последнее время она неожиданно переключилась на Эрика. Это не обычные фотографии, когда она просит Эрика улыбнуться, а тот показывает средний палец и проходит мимо. Рэйвен подкрадывается, словно ниндзя, и фотографирует, как он кладет вещи в стирку, читает книгу или смотрит телевизор с Чарльзом, а потом печатает снимки и вешает их на холодильник или стены. 

**Поиски**

Однажды Шоу сбегает. Чарльз ужасно беспокоится и затевает масштабные поиски. Он бродит по улицам с молоком и любимой игрушкой Шоу — синей мышкой-пищалкой, пытаясь его выманить. Когда темнеет и начинается дождь, Чарльза охватывает паника: «Что же будет с бедным, маленьким, беспомощным Шоу, как же он выживет в таком холоде?» А Эрик держит над ним зонт, пытается утешить и желает Шоу сдохнуть в какой-нибудь канаве — но тогда Чарльз будет горевать всю оставшуюся жизнь.

**Возвращение**

Кончик носа Чарльза покраснел от холода, и это не к добру. Эрик, наконец, убеждает Чарльза, что пора домой, а поиски они продолжат завтра. Вернувшись, они видят сидящего на пороге с самодовольным видом Шоу. В зубах он сжимает мышь. Чарльз радостно хвалит его, а Эрик замышляет убийство. Он укутывает Чарльза в одеяло, потому что тот выглядит бледным и, возможно, слегка простыл; они лежат на диване, доедая остатки пиццы, и котам достаются все анчоусы с куска Чарльза. 

**Учеба**

Сессия всегда проходит напряженно. Эрик занимается день и ночь: чтобы сохранить стипендию, ему надо сдать все экзамены с предельно высокими оценками, а Чарльз занимается день и ночь, потому что он, Чарльз, перфекционист и, глядя на Эрика, не хочет сачковать. Поэтому они оба нервничают и несколько дней, оставшихся до последнего экзамена, спят урывками. Но иногда одновременно отрываются от учебников, поднимают головы, улыбаются, переворачивая страницы, — и становится немного веселее.

**Телевизор**

До переезда Эрик особо не интересовался телевидением, но Чарльз любит фильмы и сериалы. Чарльзу нравится «Доктор Кто» и вообще все британское мыло. Это, вкупе с его воспитанием и чайной одержимостью, наталкивает Эрика на мысль, что на самом деле Чарльз шпион на службе Ее Величества. Чарльзу нравится «Доктор Хаус», а вот Рэйвен закрывает глаза и отказывается смотреть на кровищу. Чарльз любит даже диснеевские мультики и иногда поет вместе с героями, а Эрику одновременно хочется и поиздеваться, и подпевать.

**Гармония**

Быт у них устроен так: Чарльз готовит — Эрик ему немного помогает; он заказывает еду на дом, когда нет времени на готовку, и моет посуду. Эрик ходит в магазин, обычно с вместе Чарльзом, не позволяет ему покупать всякое ненужное барахло и чинит странную конструкцию для сушки посуды, которая всегда ломается. Рэйвен занимается уборкой и пылесосит по субботам. И все трое объединяют усилия в попытке поймать кошек в переноски, когда нужно к ветеринару. Из них получилась отличная команда. 

**Ветеринар**

Больше всего (ну, кроме тех случаев, когда Шоу пытался его убить) Эрик ненавидит походы к ветеринару. Это пытка для всех: и для кошек, и для Эрика. Чарльзу все нипочем, он излучает бодрость и оптимизм: «Так они будут здоровенькими, поэтому все хорошо». Не смущает его и тот факт, что кошки, после того, как их затолкали в переноску, оттащили к ветеринару и принесли домой, бесятся весь следующий день.

**Шепот**

У Эрика есть очень плохие воспоминания. Он особо не рассказывал Чарльзу о первых восемнадцати годах своей жизни, а Чарльз, к счастью, никогда не спрашивал. Эрик старается не думать о прошлом, и большую часть времени ему это удается, но вот кошмары не прекращаются. Он не уверен, знал ли Чарльз о них раньше, но теперь-то он точно замечает: когда они спят вместе, и Эрик, дрожа, просыпается посреди ночи в холодном поту, то Чарльз крепко обнимает его и до тех пор шепчет, что все хорошо, что теперь все хорошо, пока Эрик снова не засыпает.

**Ксавьер**

Ксавьер… какая странная фамилия. Она подошла бы какому-нибудь испанцу или бразильцу, но никак не Чарльзу, чья семья жила в огромном имении в Уэстчестере на протяжении десяти поколений. Да и сам Чарльз остается для него загадкой. Он больше похож на англичанина, чем на американца. Однажды Эрик, Чарльз и Рэйвен говорят о фамилиях, и Рэйвен улыбается, спрашивая Чарльза, не планирует ли он после свадьбы взять фамилию Эрика. Чарльз краснеет и бормочет что-то бессвязное, а Эрик борется с желанием подписываться как Эрик Ксавьер.

**Желтый**

Чарльз постоянно сетует, что Эрик не вылезает из скучных водолазок различных оттенков черного, темно-серого и синего. Эрик не обращает на его жалобы особого внимания, ведь иногда Чарльз признает, что его задница в темных джинсах смотрится просто обалденно. Однажды на день рождения Рэйвен дарит ему желтую толстовку. Эрик уверен, что Чарльз тоже приложил к подарку руку — когда он разворачивает сверток, на лице Чарльза появляется торжествующая улыбка. К ужасу Эрика, они заставляют его надеть эту желто-черную толстовку и ходить в ней весь день.

**Зомби**

Уже почти полночь, день был долгим, а они смотрят кино про зомби. Фильм перевалил за половину, и Рэйвен перестает сдерживаться — она зевает и уходит спать. Чарльз упрямо отказывается следовать ее примеру — он терпеть не может оставлять незаконченные дела, даже если это недосмотренный трешовый ужастик, где вместо крови кетчуп, а зомби еще неправдоподобнее, чем на Хэллоуин. У Эрика таких заморочек нет, так что он кладет голову на плечо Чарльзу и засыпает. Ему снится, что в мире бушует зомби-Апокалипсис, но и бог с ним, ведь Чарльз прикроет ему спину и вместе они спасут кошек. 

**Конец**


End file.
